User talk:Nicknameguy
- Lieutenant Ayala 16:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Powers section Hi ! I really like the powers section on the episode Pages but it looks a bit messy... what you have is this *"Paige / Telekinetic-Orb / Chair / Billie's Dorm" *How would you feel about changing it to this ? - 19:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Hey! You signed the admin talk page, and I'm assuming that means you're nominating yourself. I think you'd make a great admin, but you should probably move your nomination from the talk page to the main article under the "Nominations" section so people can see it. :Cole is the Best 03:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Extras Hey, I noticed you made separate pages for people like "Concerned Citizen", and thats great, but the articles are really short, cursing them to forever be stubs, and since there's no way of getting anymore information on them would you mind if I moved them all to a page called "Extras" or something to that effect. That way there'd be a whole lotta less stubs on the list. Wiccid 20:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) List of spells Heya! I'm fine thaks for asking and you? :) Also, I don't know about the list of spells/potions thing. Its really the content box that gets me as far as aesthetics go and I feel that we should split them into a spellcasting/what is a spell article and a list of spells one, similar to how we had it before but the potions one is so small I don;t really want to do it with that one. Of course I suppose if we went back to bolding the spell names instead of headlining them then that would reduce the box size, if you see what I mean, and so I feel more comfortable in doing this. What do you think?Wiccid 19:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I had every intention of keeping the redirects alive to, helps people find things ;) Annoyed Nicknameguy, I've noticed that you've created a season two and seaosn eight spells page. I specifically said on the talk page that wasn't going to happen and it was just going to go back to separated into a Charmed Spells and Spellcasting/spell articles. I did give you enough time to express your view and/or argue your case on the spells talk page between then and the verdict. Please do not just undermine me instead and please get rid of those articles, or I will, unless of course you have anything imporatant to add to change my mind. Thank you. Wiccid 18:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Good work I know I'm not that active here anymore but as stalkerish as this may sound, I do come on here when I'm on the computer, even If I don't make an edit. I'm constantly seeing your name in the recent changes and I see tha you're third on the top user list, keep up the good work! This wiki is lucky to have you on board! 18:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to reinforce what Antony said as I too have noticed this on the recent changes boxes. I and the charmed wikia team really apprecuate the hard work you're doing (even if I get "annoyed" from time to time XD), keep it up :)Wiccid 21:05, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You Being an Admin No this is not the message you want to become a Admin, but more of a support message. I also requested to be an Admin, but Leoandpiper told me there were to many admins already, and I think and they think that if anyone should be elected it would be you because you have been on here longer. Good Luck! --Ajnachakraguy 21:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Spells I don't want to start another war or anything. I just thought it would be better to put all spells on one page per season. I think adding info about them like you did is good but then only on the article of the episode itself with a link to the article with the spell. I know from personal experience that fans want to get a list of the spells without having to copy and paste all the time. I don't think it's a good idea to give spells that are used more then once their own article and then all other spells in one article, it's gonna be confusing then. We either put all spells in one article per season or we give each spell it's own article. I hope we can work this little problem out soon because it's very difficult to find all spells on here. TheBook 22:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :P I was a little bored, yes and I wanted to do some edits so I categorized a little bit. TheBook 11:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Great Work Thanks, but it's also thanks to all other editors of course ;) --TheBook 21:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Admin Thanks I appreciate it most users on here are giving me the cold shoulder and don't think I deserve the adminship. Your a great editor and you just earned several brownie points in my book :) thanks --[[CharmingBuffy]] 12:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Spells per Season I made those pages, yea. All spells on one page didn't seem a good idea, plus, it is easier to look for one if you look per season. Why? --TheBook 10:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't say that doing it per season was bad. I just didn't like the whole info thing about them, that should be added in the episode article so that the spells article would be just a list. I understand you had put a lot of energy into writing those articles, but I never really deleted them. I moved the info to the article of the episode the spell was used in. --TheBook 18:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) infoboxes There already are infoboxes for characters and even houses, but I'm not sure if infoboxes for powers and spells would be good. What info would be added in this infobox? I want to try however. Just suggest what you would add to such an infobox. --TheBook 16:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I definitely like the idea, I'll think about it and see what I can do. --TheBook 23:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin & TheBook Thanks. He left because he was going to any way because of school, but the other users pushed him over the edge sadly. Do edit abit more please. The reason I got adminship was to take over Glenn (yes that is his name) thanks. :) --Khan1998stevewhite 18:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Let me find out for you okay then I'll get back to you ass soon as I can. Thankyou. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 12:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC). TheBoook So what happened to TheBook as an admin? : Sorry to but in but... Users didn't like what he was doing so he left (he said he left on his own record), made me admin to fill in his spot. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TheBook TheBook AKA Glen was doing a fantastic job of updating the wikia and provided great new images that people didnt know even existed. He provided countless images of the Book of Shadows, scans of it, several entries from the Book that people wanted information about .... as said he was doing an awesome job of maintaining the wikia. You people don't know what you are talking about. Glen was GREAT. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : That's what I said. I have been emailing Glenn since, he has studies to do and has just had enough of all the drama. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Official Hello! Hello to you too x) Yeah, the site is looking pretty good again. And I won't x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Powers Just wondering if you were going to continue to add the use of powers to the episode articles like you were doing before. I thought that was a good idea. 05:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ya definitely, I just need to get back into watching them again! Thank you for your input :) Hi I've been asked to create a blog about the blocking of HalliwellManor and I need to involve the community of the Wiki to decide if he should. You don't need to vote if you don't want to tho. It's here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey may I ask, where'd you think of the username Nicknameguy anyways? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Hahaha, it's actually a pretty old screen name I thought of when I was probably around 10 years old. Started off just going by different names but now I seem to have a habbit of giving them out to others, =P Had I been thinking I probably would have created some Charmed name but alas, I definitely wasn't...and with all my edits on here I'm pretty sure the name is going to stick :) That is unless I get blocked =P Nicknameguy 05:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You won't get blocked. x) I like all the edit's your making on here. xD I wasn't going to have a Charmed-Like username when I first signed up on here but I couldn't think of anything else. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) out of universe Thanks for welcoming me back- You all have been so nice to me :) Yeah, I figured Gallery pages would help to de-clutter the main character/actor articles. I'm not making them for everyone obviously- but just the main characters/actors :) Which "out of universe" are you keeping? I can help you de-tag and re-tag with the correct.. I don't mind 02:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Faster than a speeding bullet LOL- No prob!!! :) 06:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Dishwalla You think the page needs more info?? That's why I put the wiki link through the names... 07:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ya, I totally think it needs more info....just basically what song they played. The wikipedia site rocks but I don't feel right making the main page the wikipedia page. It should stay on this wikia as much as possible, right? : I think it's okay when we are dealing with out of universe bio's.. I don't think someones time should be spent writing a long bio on the band, when it's just easier to click on their name, if you want to read through their wiki page. The Wiki page can offer more of a comprehensive bio... 07:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Nope, you're absolutely right! :) Nicknameguy 16:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::* I went ahead and changed it back, but left the "Needs Attention" tag :) 16:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Stubs You're doing a good job with all the articles you are making for the actors/characters with small roles in the series, but just wondering, they are all stubs now; do you plan to include more information in the articles or no? Information such as their relevance, location they were seen, pictures, etc. Dsc385 03:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Most definitely! Especially for the characters!! I'm super excited to get rid of all "stubs" at some point! It's just a looooooooonnnnnggggg process :) Thank you! Nicknameguy 03:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Want to help me with categories... I have been working hard on cleaning up unnecessary categories... I've gotten through a lot, but need help with one in particular. There is a category for: 1) Killed/vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell 2) Killed/vanquished by Piper 3) Killed/vanquished by Prue 4) Killed/vanquished by Paige 5) Killed/vanquished by the Power of Three. I've noticed some demons, for instance, The Source, had the categories Killed/vanquished by Piper, Killed/vanquished by Phoebe, Killed/vanquished by Paige AND Killed/vanquished by the Power of Three. When The Source really only needs ONE category, "Killed/vanquished by the Power of Three". The only times the individual sisters like "Killed/vanquished by Phoebe" should be used, is when only one of the sisters actually did the vanquishing alone. Get what I mean? I need to go through each demon that was vanquished by the Power of Three, and remove the categories that say "Killed/Vanqushed by Phoebe/Piper/Prue" etc. It's just unnecessary to have them all listed... Think you can help? -- 01:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *True, Kind of goes without saying that "Charmed Universe" would automatically pertain to ANY article, there for a pointless category. I told Khan to write in the rules, that if anyone wants to create a category, it must be cleared by Admin's first. Some of these categories were just ridiculious. I mean, "child"...? really? haha. Everyone would be a child, of someone! haha I really worked all night on getting rid of a lot of those categories. I just didn't have the strength to start working on all the "Killed/Vanquishing" ones yet. I did get rid of some that were like "Killed/Vanquished by Molecular Combustion".. another pointless category. The way a demon is killed could be in their article.. not listed as a category. 03:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *Sure thing. It was just hard for me to remember who was actually vanquished by which sister individually, or by all Three of the charmed ones together. That's why I need help! haha. I'm sure you'll get it done great!!! 04:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) "Delete?" First, good job on the category's :-) Secondly, the category you made of "Delete?" and you put it on other categories in it, there the one's you want deleted right? If that made sense, cause I don't think it did. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories Their is a new rule on the wiki that you must consult an admin/bureaucrat before you add a series of categories. The categories you are adding a kind of useless. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories Thanks for your help. The performers category didn't really bother me... in a perfect world, I would say we should get rid of "performer" "co-star" "guest-star", etc, and just put "actor" as the main category for them all. What do you think about that? Too much work?? haha And yes, please don't add anymore categories. The point of this project was to get rid of pointless categories... 15:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Please use this as a guideline http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Buffymybasset/NEW_CATEGORY_LIST 17:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Stub pages When you create Stub pages, from now on, don't add "Season 1" or "season 2" or whichever season. That needs to be left to the episode pages only :) Also, instead of making so many Stub pages, we really should start filling in info on the pages you have already made, before continuing to make so many more stubs... Thanks 21:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s. "Co-stars" are performers that acted on the series more than once, like Glen or Nate Parks. "Guest Stars" are for performers who were only on the show one episode. I am fixing it up as I go, just wanted to let you know, incase you didn't know :) and please dont forget, don't add "Season 1" or "season 2" to character pages.. only to the episodes they pertain to. This is taking foreverrrrrrr. 03:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, if you could help- all the stub pages you have made... can you help me go BACK through them and remove the "Season 2" or whichever season tag from them. It's taking foreverrrr alone! haha 14:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay- either way, those pages are soooo small, if they are swapped wrong, it doenst truly matter. And like I said, let's hold off on Stub pages for awhile- there are SO many- we need to work through the ones we have now, before piling on more :) 18:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Everything I "Suggest" for this site, is me ONLY trying to make it better. They are suggestions.. I made them, the admins and bureucrat liked them, so we started the project. It's in no way trying to "Change" your work.. we are just moving them around a bit. I'm trying to help get more editors/users to stop in- In order to do that, you need to make things as simple as possible. The categories over complicate. Just like when I added the news feed to the main page, that was me trying to help you guys and make it better. I'm not trying to be a "Boss", I am only helping. Please don't talk to me this way again... it was quite rude. 18:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *It's not out of hand at all! There are new guidlines for categories, and now we have to clean up the pages.. we knew this would be a big job. If you don't want to help, fine.. don't. It doesn't have to be your project. As far the co-stars/guest stars... I'm NOT changing them... and any ones that were changed, I will fix them. Please relax.. I really don't want drama. 18:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *You have got to understand, that it wasn't intentional to change those- it was an error, and as soon as you told me your side of it, I listened to you, and went with what YOU said, without arguing. This page is still a fun place to edit. I have no clue what you are complaining back, I've only been back here about 2 weeks, and it all seems fine to me. This is the first big project in awhile, and it's going fine. I'm a pretty laid back person, ask Khan... but I won't let you be rude to me either.. I will stand up for myself. I'm admin on manyyyy different sites- and I've been here a veryyyy long time. I have seen and learned a lot.. the things I bring to the table, are things/ideas/suggestions to only make it better for new editors to come in. Complicated Wiki's can't keep users... its true! There are a few WIki's I'd LOVE to be a part of.. but with so many rules, and which categories to use, I refuse to edit there. Ok, rambling now, and I hope this made sense... just please relax. Go back to your pages.. and I will go back to cleaning up the seasons. 19:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Oh good, you just said Truce!!! LOL Sorry if I was harsh above.. I'm on pain meds from surgery, so I'm a bit out of it lol 19:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Once we are done cleaning them out, no... then it will be smooth sailings. Instead of having to give one character 20 categories, we will have 5-7 that cover it perfectly! :) 19:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Again, I apologize if I messed up any of your pages last night.. It was late and I was working so fast. Anything you see that wanted reverted, or fixed, just let me know. :) I want everyone to have happy editing here! trust me.. I'm the first person who wants to keep things happy! lol 19:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Done and forgotten! :) I'm chillen watching Coachella live on youtube. Waiting for the Black Keys and Kings of Leon to come on!! :) 04:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate pages I came across You may want to check on these :) http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Erik_Passoja and http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Eric_Passoja Found another :) http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Keith_Allan and http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Keith_Allen 15:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Performer category I'm okay with that.. however, the only problem I have, is like you said, putting the correct "co-star or guest-star" to the right page.. know what I mean? lol And I loveee indie music- I'm quite the indie hipster! haha Oh, I had a little "cosmetic" surgery on my chest -shhh- hahahaah 01:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Unaired Can you please send me the Unaired Pilot via email? My email address is KhanWhite98@googlemail.com --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bring backs you got it! sure :) 16:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I've checked my back logs- I don't see the names anywhere? Were they deleted pages? Any idea how I find them to restore? Thanks. 16:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) just quick tip You don't have to put the category "deceased".. if "Vanquished or Killed" is used (which is the main one that should be used). It covers it for Demons and Humans, and any being really. :) Thanks for all your help! 23:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yes! We are finally getting through all the seasons! The category:Season pages look great! :) As far as the actor categories, I'm okay with what you really want- you've done so much work. I think "Performers" is really all that's needed, but ughhh who wants to go back through all THOSE categories too? Not I! hahaha. What do you think you want to do? 02:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ----- One of these days I'm going to start on the stubs and add info/pics :D Anywho- night! 02:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) infoboxes One thing I do NOT understand or really know about it on this Wiki is the infoboxes.. soooo, I will not begin to give advice haha. You might want to ask the other Admins.. or just use your own judgement.. :) 17:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Question for the ages!!! LOL 17:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories Thank you for all your help!!! I went through all the "Category:Season 1-9" and they are ALL cleaned up!!! We did it!! They look great too! 04:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) "Out of Universe Category" Are we keeping that one or not? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:18, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Hello stranger. You might want to get with LeonardoWyatt about the stub pages. I believe he has a page idea. And oh yes, I am caught up on True Blood.. Have to be to keep my wiki running! :) 14:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Leo/Piper Vid I don't recall that video. I can look around on youtube for ya, but not sure where to begin lol 17:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC)